QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: ONESHOT POV MIDNA. El final de TP desde el punto de vista de Midna...Realmente lo amaba, pero no quería que él lo supiera...MidnaxLink. Hay cientos de miles de spoilers, leer bajo su propio riesgo. Para ti, amor de mi vida....


Yakío- Ok, hola

Yakío- Ok, hola! Soy yo de nuevo…antes de comenzar con este oneshot quiero aclarar algo (que como de costumbre no tiene sentido que aclare XP), este fic me ha sido fuertemente inspirado por los fics de Dialirvi los cuales me he dedicado a leer de unos días para acá XD, así que le debo en gran parte a ella la inspiración que colabora al desarrollo de este proyecto, gracias! Y perdón si algunos diálogos no son fieles al juego…pero bueno, por eso es un fanfic, no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

QUE NADIE SE DÉ CUENTA…

_Por Yakio Mishima, osease yo!_

Link caminó decidido hacia el castillo. Yo, como siempre, oculta en su sombra, sólo miraba con ansias esperando lo que nos encontraríamos cruzando las puertas de la ciudadela……El escudo que rodeaba el castillo de Hyrule seguía intacto, impasible e inaccesible como cuando se cernió sobre el lugar. Salí de la sombra del héroe para dar un mejor vistazo.

¬…Bien, este es el momento……no por nada nos quebramos la cabeza reuniendo las Sombras Fundidas eh?

¬……Si……- dijo Link agachando la cabeza un poco…

¬…¿Qué tienes ahora, caramba??- pregunté algo exasperada.

¬…Si te lo digo seguramente me vas a decir que soy un cachorro tonto…

¬ …Bueno, el no decirme que te pasa no te hace menos tonto, tonto.- exclamé…a decir verdad me importaba mucho lo que sea que pensara en este momento…

¬………Esque…- desvió la mirada.- …Yo…nunca había………matado a "alguien"…sólo unos cuantos "algo"…

Lo miré sorprendida…A decir verdad, sentía algo similar a lo que él sentía, pero me resultaba extraño que alguien como él, un valiente y poderoso guerrero hylian, poseedor de la Trifuerza del coraje, verdugo de cientos de criaturas malignas, sintiera remordimiento por haber derrotado a mi antiguo allegado. Zant sólo había sido una marioneta, y eso lo sabíamos de sobra…pero era necesario terminar con su vida si es que íbamos a encontrar la verdad de las cosas.

¬ Tranquilo, cachorro…- me acerqué a él, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.- …No hiciste nada malo, sólo lo necesario, está bien?

¬…Pudimos haber buscado otro método…

¬ No fuiste tú quien lo fulminó con energía oscura, cierto?

¬…En eso tienes razón…- dijo no muy convencido. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa- …Pero yo lo puse a tu merced, ¿no?…

¬ Está bien, si te hace sentir mejor, entonces si, ambos somos unos asesinos, ¿Y qué?…No creo que alguien nos juzgue mal por ello.- dije algo fastidiada. No me gustaba que a veces el chico fuese tan pesimista…Me gustaba verlo sonreir…

Momento: Yo, la gran Midna, Princesa del Crepúsculo y futura reina de Twili…¿Admitiendo que me gusta Link?

¿¿Y qué si lo admito?? No tiene nada de malo, él es hombre y yo mujer, ambos somos jóvenes, estuve con él demasiado tiempo, compartimos muchas emociones y sentimientos…Además de que él es bien parecido y para completar el cuadro seguramente será un gran héroe. Si, me atrae, ME GUSTA, ¿YYYYY? Alguien va a contradecirme??

Quizás yo misma me contradiga……Este chico no debe gustarme…

¬…Midna…Se nos hace tarde…

¬ No me molestes cuando medito, ¿Si?.- aunque una parte de mí le agradecía que hubiera interrumpido. Miré el campo de fuerza…- …Bien cachorro, es hora de ver el poder que tiene la antigua reliquia de mi hermoso reino……Aléjate un poco, quieres?

Saqué las sombras fundidas y las hice revolotear unos momentos a mi alrededor…más o menos tenía idea de lo que podía pasar, pero no sabía si podría controlarlo. Lo miré a los ojos antes de colocarme dentro de esa reliquia…y………

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en sus brazos…él se mostró aliviado…

¬…¿Midna?……¿estás bien??- me preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

¬…Claro que lo estoy………¿Me vas a decir qué sucedió o qué?

No hubo necesidad de decir una palabra…El castillo estaba libre. Una fina lluvia comenzaba a rociar el lugar.

¬…Bueno, sabía que podría hacerlo XD.- exclamé gustosa.- …Ahora subamos hasta lo más alto, seguramente encontraremos ahí a Ganondorf…

Comenzamos nuestro camino hacia la batalla final…mientras resolvíamos acertijos mi mente no dejaba de darme vueltas, recordándome subliminalmente el comienzo de esta odisea, de cómo conocí a Link y a Zelda, y cómo Link pasó de ser un títere para mí a ser algo más…digamos, importante.

De repente tuve miedo…¿Qué iba a pasar cuando encontráramos nuestro destino final…? No era miedo a Ganondorf lo que sentía…temía por Link. ¿Qué iba a suceder con él?…Si vencíamos, ¿Cómo iba a ser la vida…nuestra vida, sin nada más uniéndonos que un objetivo en común?…¿Y si no vencíamos? No toleraba la idea de que algo le sucediera a Link…

¬ ¡¡CUIDADO!!- el grito de alguien bajo la torre donde estábamos me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Link había estado a punto de ser asesinado por un arquero oculto en la torre…pero sus amigos lo habían defendido con un misil desde abajo…¿Cómo no me dí cuenta??

¬ ¡¡Link!!…¿Estás bien??

¬ ¡Si n.n! Gracias a Shad y los demás no me ha pasado nada…

El corazón me dio un vuelco al caer en cuenta de l que hubiese pasado si ellos no hubieran llegado…y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada entonces…¿Qué habría pasado después?

¬……¿Seguro que estás bien??- pregunté, intentando disimular ese nudo en la garganta…

¬ Si, no te preocupes, estoy perfecto n.n…Vamos, es por esta puerta.

Lo seguí con el corazón aún latiéndome fuertemente…Y sin saberlo, me prometí a mí misma que mientras yo estuviera a su lado, nada iba a sucederle a Link.

Cruzamos rápidamente las últimas escaleras que nos separaban de la maldad encarnada. Una enorme puerta que daba a lo que antes fue la cámara real nos detenía momentáneamente…

¬…Esto es todo, Midna……

¬ Aún puedes arrepentirte, cachorro…

¬ ¿Bromeas?- dijo blandiendo ágilmente su espada como si no acabara de destruir a medio centenar de monstruos- …¡Tenemos que rescatar a Zelda!

¬ Rescatar a Zelda…- dije para mí misma…

Sonreí tímidamente…La princesa Zelda, a ella, a quien le debo la vida…Recuerdo cómo fue la primera vez que la ví…ella, tan serena, como si no estuviese sumergida en las sombras del crepúsculo…y yo, cínica y pícara, buscan la forma en cómo podría utilizarla para que me ayudara a mi cometido…Igual sucedió con Link. ¿Cuándo me iba a imaginar que les debería la vida a ambos?

¬ Vamos, Midna…ya es el momento.

Salimos. El viento rugía ferozmente en contra nuestra, como si quisiera salvarnos de nuestro encuentro con el Rey de los Ladrones…Link estaba empapado, pero eso no lo iba a detener de su batalla final, lo único que a él le importaba era salvar a su doncella. Y heme aquí, simplemente como la acompañante del Héroe Elegido, aquella que regresará a su mundo en cuanto esto termine…Soy realista, sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna contra Zelda (es mas, si yo fuese varón, tal vez también me gustaría, hehehe), Link es aún joven, no existen reglas para su corazón. No me duele…mucho. Sólo que estoy conciente de que no he hecho nada para ganarme su amor……Por la Trifuerza, sólo pido que nadie se de cuenta de lo que siento…

Llegamos a unos escalones. En la sala del trono estaba oscuro………presentí que en ese lugar se encontraba nuestro enemigo final. Sentí muchos deseos de subir a la cima y acabar con mis propias manos con aquel repugnante ser. La ira me dominó en ese momento. Salí de la sombra y floté casi hasta arriba…

¬ ¡¡MIDNA!!

Me detuve…Había dejado a Link atrás. Regresé.

¬ Lo siento, pero ese maldito…

¬…Yo quiero terminar con esto tanto como tu, Midna…pero hay algo que debo decirte.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho y abrí los ojos…gracias a las diosas, mi fisiología no me permite sonrojarme. Pasé saliva e hice como que no me interesaba.

¬ …¿Ah, si? …Soy toda oidos.

El hyliano bajó la mirada. El silencio se sembró sobre nosotros. Yo intentaba decirle con la mirada que me urgía que me dijera lo que fuera en este momento. Pero él se arrepintió. Desenfundó la Espada Maestra y subió de dos en dos los escalones.

¬ ¡Debemos darnos prisa, Midna!

¬…………………¿QUÉ??…- Me enfadé- …¿Pretendes que me quede como una tonta hasta que tú quieras decirme……lo que sea??

¬ No hay tiempo…ya será después.

¬ Escucha cara de……lobo.- le dí alcance.- …¡En una situación así, un par de segundos no hacen la diferencia!! Si Zelda está viva después de todo este tiempo, no veo motivo para que Ganondorf la asesine en unos cuantos segundos; y si no lo está, no importa qué tan pronto lleguemos, seguirá igual de muerta!!

Link bajó la mirada…Me dí cuenta muy tarde de lo mucho que le habían lastimado esas palabras. Suspiré…

¬…Lo lamento, pero es la verdad, Link…- suavicé mi tono de voz- …Créeme, yo quiero rescatar a Zelda y a Hyrule tanto como tú…Es sólo que no me gusta que me dejen en ascuas. ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

¬…No quise decirlo porque…- me miró a los ojos- …Habría sido como una despedida.

¬…Está bien, sea lo que fuere, me lo dirás cuando esto termine……Terminará bien, cierto?

¬ ¡Claro!

¬ Y estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase…

¬ ¡Choca esa mano espectral, Midna!

Nos dimos la mano…Subimos lo que restaba. Y ahí estaba, en medio de una estatua de la Trifuerza…Serena, de semblante tranquilo, pero a leguas se veía que sufría…Zelda.

Link estuvo a punto de avanzar, pero lo detuve. Yo ya había visto que Ganondorf nos miraba divertido sentado en el trono del rey.

¬……Así que tú eres Ganondorf…-dije con todo el odio que me era posible.

¬…Hola, hermosa Midna…- respondió el Gerudo con desdén.- …Esa no es forma de saludar al nuevo Rey de los mundos de oscuridad y luz…

¬ …Nadie te considera un rey, malvado!!…¡TODOS TE RECHAZARÁN!!

¬ Eso ya lo veremos…- me mostró el dorso de su mano derecha.- …Sólo piénsalo, tengo en mí la Trifuerza de poder…La Trifuerza del coraje ha venido a mí por su propio pié…Sólo tengo que estirar la mano y…

No dejé que terminara la frase, me extendí protegiendo a Link…que ni se le ocurra pensar siquiera en tocar a Link. Él ,por su parte, me miraba extrañado, no creo que pensara que yo era capáz de dar la vida por él.

Ganodorf esbozó una sonrisa.

¬…ni qué decir de la trifuerza de la sabiduría…Tú y tu pequeña amiga terminarán postrándose ante mis pies…

Reaccioné rápidamente, y esta vez fui a cubrir con mi cuerpo a Zelda. Ganondorf se desintegró en cenizas del crepúsculo y se dirigió hacia mí…Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes esperando el momento en que me llegara el dolor. Pero éste no llegó. Ganondorf me atravesó con dirección al cuerpo inerte de la princesa de la luz…y penetró en ella. Link y yo la miramos llenos de terror…me apresuré a atacar.

Lo iba a hacer, realmente lo haría…estuve a punto de ahorcar a Zelda, por un momento no pensé que se trataba de ella, pero cuando reaccioné al ver que no pasaba nada, toqué su rostro delicadamente…

Entonces abrió los ojos y una fuerte ola de energía me envió lejos, a muchos metros de ahí, fuera de la estancia…Link se quedó adentro.

¬ ¡¡LINK!!.- grité, el temor me invadió…sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de defenderse…pero a quien no conocía es a Ganondorf…Intenté acercarme para ayudarlo, pero una barrera de energía maligna nos separó…el héroe me miró a la cara…también estaba asustado.

¬ ¡Midna!!…¿estás bien?

¬ ¡¡CUIDADO LINK, DETRÁS DE TI!!

Zelda había bajado, tenía su espada en la mano…pero no parecía ella. Sin embargo, Link, reaccionando diferente a lo que pensaba, se acercó a ella con cautela…

¬……¿princesa Zelda…?

¬ Me alegra que vinieras, Link…- respondió ella con voz dulce…

¬ ¡¡NO LE CREAS, LINK…TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO!!- grité todo lo que pude…

¬……Realmente, me alegra que vinieras…

Ágilmente Link esquivó una estocada, y comenzó la batalla…Yo intentaba regresar con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue en vano. Fue hasta que escuché gritar a Ganondorf en el cuerpo de Zelda que miré la batalla. El cuerpo de la princesa bajaba de las alturas y se estaba electrocutando. Sin importarle si corría peligro o no, Link la tomó en brazos. Lo ví quejarse de dolor. La barrera entre nosotros se rompió…

¬…¡Link, aléjate de ella, rápido!- yo sabía que debía actuar rápido. En cuanto él me obedeció lancé toda mi energía hacia Zelda, con la esperanza de deshacerme de la esencia maligna que la poseyó…Funcionó. Ella cayó sobre el trono.

¬…¿qué le hiciste, Midna??

¬ …Ahora estará bien…- me acerqué a Link. Le puse una mano en la mejilla…Me sentí muy tranquila.- …Pero no bajes la guardia, esto todavía no termina…

¬……Está bien, confío en ti…

Tal como lo esperaba, una esencia maligna invadió nuevamente el lugar…Caminamos hasta el centro del todo. Nos encontramos con la maldad tomando la forma de un enorme jabalí. Agucé la vista antes de que la bestia nos embistiera…

¬ ¡Link, con el arco, en la joya de su frente...AHORA!!

Con incomparable puntería Link dio justamente en el blanco, provocando que Gannon cayera derrapándose a centímetros del Héroe. Una herida visible en su vientre manaba sangre. No fue necesario que le dijera a Link lo que tenía que hacer, se lanzó a darle varios golpes para lastimarlo aún más hasta que el Rey de los Ladrones se levantó. Intentamos otras dos veces, pero nos quedó claro que Gannon no iba a caer de nuevo en la misma jugarreta.

¬ ¡Imposible, Midna……es una bestia maldita!!- me gritó Link buscando desesperadamente la forma de hacerle daño.

¬ Bestia maldita……¡Exacto!!…¡Bestia Sagrada vs Bestia Maldita!!

¬……Vaya, no lo había pensado…

Transformé a Link en lobo y me subí a su lomo…algo me decía que iba a ser la última vez que me encontraría en esa situación, así que iba a aprovecharla.

Cuando Ganondorf volvió a embestirnos lo atrapé formando un brazo con mi cabello. Usé toda mi fuerza…hasta que lo tiré del lado.

¬¡ Ahora Link!!- le dije sujetándome fuertemente del can, quien se lanzó a morder y desgarrar el vientre de su enemigo. Éste se quedó en el suelo y comenzó a desintegrarse…pensamos que por fin había terminado.

Link regresó a su forma original, mirando con asco el cadáver del enorme monstruo.

¬……¿Crees que por fin esté muerto?- dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

¬……Espero que si……- en eso mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar…la luz que Zelda me había prestado regresaba a su dueña.- …¡¡Link, mira esto!!……¡¡Zelda está bien!!

La princesa abrió los ojos plácidamente…

¬………Mid………na………

¬ Gracias a las diosas estás bien.- Link y yo nos acercamos.- …Te presento al Héroe Elegido, Link…

Zelda miró un largo rato a los ojos al cachorro…él estaba pasmado, seguramente pensando en algo que decir que no se escuchara tonto. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy especial………desvié la mirada.

¬…Eres…- dijo Zelda después de un rato.- ……Aquel lobo…

¬…Su majestad, yo……- el chico se puso una mano en la cabeza, pero al sentirse absurdo la pasó hacia su corazón a modo de juramento.- …Si, soy yo, simplemente soy un joven que ha hecho todo por su país…

Me alejé un poco para darles espacio…no quería hacer mal tercio. Así que todo lo que pasamos lo hizo sólo por su país……

Pero cuando volteé la mirada noté que el jabalí se había desintegrado, y en su lugar había una enorme bola de energía que nos miraba con la forma del repugnante rostro de Ganondorf…Zelda y Link no tardaron también en darse cuenta.

¬ _Ustedes………Malditos……_.- dijo el ente con voz ronca.- …_Jamás saldrán vivos de aquí…!!_

¬ Haste a un lado Midna!- me ordenó Link desenfundando su espada.

¬…Jaja, ¿Tú, dándome órdenes a mí? No me hagas reir…

En ese momento tomé una desición…Li estaba muy débil, y Zelda no estaba en condiciones, yo era la que estaba mas fresca por decirlo de algún modo. No podía permitir que ambos se arriesgaran de nuevo por mí, ni por Twili…este problema es sólo mío, sólo me concierne a mí……………que nadie se de cuenta de lo que voy a hacer…

¬……Gracias a los dos por todo, chicos……realmente gracias…

¬…¿Midna?- Zelda advirtió rápidamente mis intenciones. Antes de que fuera muy tarde saqué las Sombras Fundidas y las hice flotar a mi alrededor.

Miré a Link.……jamás olvidaré esa mirada. Había temor en sus ojos, mucho temor…si hubiera sabido que temía perderme, no hubiera hecho lo que hice………

¬…Cuida a Zelda, Link…y cuídate tú también, por favor…

¬ ¡¡NO, MID…………!!

Su grito se ahogó al desintegrarse en cenizas para ser transportado a un lugar seguro junto con Zelda. Ganondorf seguía ahí flotando amenazadoramente…Cuando me cercioré de que estaban a salvo vestí la Sombra fundida…Esta vez estuve conciente.

¬ _Maldita Twili…-_dijo Gannon amenazadoramente.- …_Juro por mi vida que morirás en mis manos…_

¬ _ENTONCES…- _dije con la voz grave de mis cientos de antepasados.-…_SERÁ TU VIDA LA QUE TOME!!_

Un tridente apareció en mis manos. Me sentía con confianza, mucha confianza. Sólo era un golpe.…el último golpe. Mis antepasados me apoyaban fuertemente…Escuché la voz de mi padre a lo lejos alentándome a seguir.…Tomé el tridente con mis tentáculos y…

Algo no andaba bien. De pronto todo me pesaba bastante…Muy tarde me dí cuenta de que Ganondorf había aprovechado mi momento de confianza para incrustarse en mi piel…Absorbía mi energía oscura para hacerla propia y tener cuerpo nuevamente. Me deshice de mi armadura y salí despedida unos metros atrás. Una fuerte onda expansiva hizo estallar el castillo de Zelda. Creí que una piedra había caido en mi cuerpo, pero no…era el zapato de Ganondorf el que me aprisionaba contra el suelo. En su sucia mano tenía el casco de mi reliquia…

¬ ¿Ves?…Te lo dije, Midna………

¬ Vas………a………morir…………infelíz……

¬ Quien sabe…pero, ¿y qué?………Tú ya estás muerta…

Me tomó violentamente y me arrojó contra unas vigas. El resto del techo cayó sobre mí………

Todo se volvió negro…Ya no sentí dolor, pero sí una profunda tristeza. Sabía lo que había sucedido…Ganondorf me había asesinado. Me encontré de repente en mi forma normal, caminando por un sendero traslúcido en medio de la nada, y llorando…llorando por mi propia pérdida, por no haber sido útil para Link, ni para nadie…

No pienses eso, Midna…

Esa voz suave me tranquilizó…Miré hacia arriba. Una diminuta luz, como una estrella, resplandecía en la negrura.

¬…¿Quién es…?

La luz se hizo más intensa…bajó hasta mí. Cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí tres hermosas presencias descansaban frente a mí……Me sentí fascinada…

¬ _Princesa del Crepúsculo…- _dijo una de ellas.- _…Tu poder y orgullo son incomparables. Con ellos lograrás lo impensable, serás el punto clave de miles de aventuras…_

¬ _Princesa del Crepúsculo…-_dijo la otra.- _…Tienes el coraje para lograr tu cometido. No es tu falta de él lo que te ha hecho perder la vida, si no el exceso de maldad de tu enemigo._

La última extendió su mano contra mí…me acarició la mejilla…

¬ _Princesa del Crepúsculo…Eres muy sabia a pesar de tu corta edad…Supera el dolor que te provoca perder al ser que amas, sabes que no es lo mejor, pero el corazón no manda…ámalo, pero en secreto…que nadie se dé cuenta de tu amor por el Héroe, Princesa Midna…sabes que es lo mejor para todos._

Lloré nuevamente…yo lo sabía, lo tenía presente, pero no por eso me dolía menos…Pero, ¿Por qué me decían todo esto? Si ya nada tenía remedio…

Las tres diosas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

¬ _El Héroe elegido por nosotras ha suplicado tu regreso…Ganondorf está derrotado al fin._

¬………Link y Zelda………lo han logrado…- me sentí muy feliz, tanto Hyrule como Twili se habían salvado…

¬ _Vuelve a tu tierra que clama por tu vida, dedícala a hacer florecer tu mundo y el de la luz. Guarda tu amor por siempre, así te dará aliento para seguir adelante pase lo que pase…_

¬ _Pero una cosa más…-_ dijo Nayru mientras se alejaban lentamente.- _…Destruye el Espejo del Crepúsculo…_

¬…¿Por qué?

¬ _Lo hemos dejado en Hyrule para que ambos mundos se conocieran y estuviesen concientes de que no todo lo que no pueden ver es porque no existe. Nuestro propósito se ha cumplido, ahora ambos mundos pueden descansar cada cual por su lado._

¬…………Si, lo haré……

Inhalé profundamente el aliento de vida que las diosas me daban nuevamente…sentí el calor de una puesta de sol tan parecida a mi reino que pensé que estaba ahí…

¬ ¡Mira por allá, Link!!

La voz de Zelda me hizo caer en la realidad…estaba en Hyrule. Los espíritus de la luz se cernían sobre mí a modo de despedida, vigilando que yo llegara con bien y cumpliera el mandato de las diosas.

Alguien se me acercó corriendo……Era él…

¬ ¡¡MIDNA………!!- gritó Link, eufórico…Pero de pronto se quedó mudo.

¬ …Vamos, dí algo…- dije. Yo también estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo.- …¿O esque acaso soy tan hermosa que te has quedado sin palabras?

¬ Ejem……………………pues……………………

¬ Midna………- Zelda se acercó, haciéndome una reverencia. No había notado cuán alta soy a comparación de ellos.…- ……Estoy muy feliz de que estés a salvo…

¬…Si, yo tambien me alegro de estar a salvo, hehehehe…

Miré a los ojos a Link…estaba herido, pero no de gravedad. Si mirada era serena, como si por fin se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima…

¬…Bienvenida de vuelta, Princesa del Crepúsculo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los transporté hacia el lugar donde reposaba el espejo del Crepúsculo…Aún no les había dicho lo que iba a hacer…

¬…Por fin podré volver a mi amado Twili……- exclamé con fingida serenidad…

¬…¿Sabes? –dijo Zelda.- …Pienso que……tal vez, las diosas dejaron este espejo aquí…para que nos conociéramos.

¬ ¿Ah si? …¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dije con sarcasmo. Link había permanecido callado un rato.

¬……No imaginaba que un mundo completo se escondía entre las sombras…- dijo Zelda.- …y que ambos se necesitaban uno del otro…Son dos caras de la misma moneda.

¬ Basta de repetir eso, ok?- dije. Quería adelantar el momento lo más posible. Me paré en la plataforma para ir hacia mi reino.

¬……Midna, espera…- dijo Link por fin. Zelda y yo lo miramos.

¬……¿Qué sucede?

¬………Todo terminó…y te dije que hay algo que debo decirte……todo terminó bien, y ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente…

¬ …No tan rápido, lobezno…- dije enérgicamente. El guardó silencio.- …Mi mundo espera, debo ir pronto.

¬ Unos cuantos segundos no hacen la diferencia, Midna…- dijo con sarcasmo.- …Si tu mundo está bien, lo seguirá estando aunque llegues treinta minutos tarde, y si está destruido seguirá igual de destruido sin importar que tan pronto llegues.

¬………Es diferente……- sólo que, si lo dejaba que me dijera…lo que fuera……

¬ Es importante……

¬ Link……

…No iba a irme jamás de Hyrule……

¬ Link………yo………- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y flotó hasta el espejo del crepúsculo.- ……yo……………Te veré luego…

El espejo se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos. Aproveché el momento para entrar a mi mundo.

¬ ¡¡MIDNA!!

No miré atrás……no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo……Toqué tierra firme, y el portal hacia la luz se esfumó en la nada. Todo estaba tranquilo……

Y ahí, en medio de la tranquilidad de mi reino…me tiré de rodillas y lloré…Lloré a rienda suelta. No puedo creer que lo hice……realmente lo hice. Jamás volveré a verte Link, pero mi amor por ti no terminará nunca…Gracias por todo, mi corazón estará siempre contigo…

Nunca te darás cuenta de que te amo, Link…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zelda miraba con infinita tristeza el lugar vacío donde estuvo el espejo, ahora roto en miles de pedazos. Link estaba pasmado, detenido al pie del pedestal…mirando, como si esperara que Midna volviera de un momento a otro…

Se acercó un poco a él…no toleraba que alguien sufriera de ese modo.

¬…………La querías, ¿Verdad, Link?

Él se vovió para mirar a la princesa…Asintió levemente y luego bajó de ahí…

¬…Vámonos…tenemos que reconstruir nuestro mundo…Su majestad…

_**FIN**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Yakío- Que bonito T0T!! Me ha gustado mucho, ojalá que a ustedes también, este es un honesto trágico a mi parecer, así que los fans del ZeLink pueden ser felices pues en esta historia Link no se ha quedado con Midna (T.T)…Espero sus reviews para ver si me animo a escribir algo más, ¿Ok? Gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la loca de Yakio y a sus Yakiadas!!**


End file.
